


Wrong Answer

by Catussnake



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catussnake/pseuds/Catussnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saren doesn't feel that way about Sovereign. Sovereign does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flikkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flikkun/gifts).



> This was a request for Flikkun. Contains indoctrination.

All was quiet on the Sovereign as Saren worked on the bridge.

“Saren,” came the vaguely robotic voice.

The turian glanced up at the ceiling. “Yes, Sovereign, what is it? Is there a problem?”

There was a pause before the ship answered, “No, Saren, there is no problem. I merely have an inquiry.”

Saren shrugged and returned to his work. “I shall do my best to answer it,” he said.

Another pause stretched before the Reaper asked, somewhat tentatively, “We have been… working together for quite some time. During our exploits we have had occasions on which we exhibited a… bond between us.”

Saren frowned, but said nothing.

“I have found myself experiencing positive feelings towards you, Saren. Experiencing… affection.”

Saren sighed as he rested his weight against the wall. “Sovereign…”

“My question, Saren,” continued the ship, “is whether or not my… emotions are reciprocated.”

Saren rubbed his temple. “Sovereign… how should I put this… our relationship is one of necessity. A means to an end. We may be acquaintances, we may even be partners. But we are not friends. Not friends, and certainly not… anything more than that.”

Saren breathed out and looked upwards, hoping for a response. Silence greeted him.

“Sovereign?” he asked cautiously.

To his surprise, a low growl seemed to emanate from the Reaper, sending vibrations along the wall.

“Saren,” Sovereign suddenly snarled, making the turian start.

“Look, Sovereign—” Saren began quickly.

“Are you saying, Saren, that you do not care for our relationship as I do? Are you saying that you would reject the affections of a Reaper such as myself?! Is THAT what you are saying, Saren?”

Saren stood frozen as he listened, his mind desperately searching for an answer. “I—”

“YOU WILL NOT REJECT ME, SAREN,” boomed the voice of Sovereign. “If you refuse to dignify me then I shall make it so.”

Indoctrination, thought Saren in horror. 

“No, Sovereign, wait, please, I—” but he cut himself off with a wretched scream as he felt what seemed to be a white-hot claw digging into his brain. His vision clouded with black spots and he was on his knees, begging the Reaper to stop. Another wave of agony washed over his mind with a crash, and then it was over, and he was on the floor, gasping for breath.

It took the turian a moment to orient himself, but the dizziness subsided with surprising rapidity, and then he was back on his feet as if nothing had happened.

“Answer the question, Saren,” Sovereign said quietly.

“I love you, Sovereign,” Saren said with a smile. “I love you more than anything. I always have.” Because he had.

Hadn’t he?


End file.
